This contract supports the development of an adjuvant through immunological characterization studies and compound optimization, up to and including IND-enabling studies. The main emphasis will be on testing and further development of the adjuvant for human licensure as a component of a licensed or investigational vaccine to protect against one or more non-HIV disease pathogens relevant to human disease.